Correndo atrás do seu presente de natal
by Ego Cat
Summary: Sakura só quer uma coisa de presente de natal, Sasuke, e pra isso ela vai ter que se virar pra conseguir o que tanto quer. Fic de presente de natal pra uchiha.krsty
1. Aviso!

Gente eu re-postei e reescrevi essa fic que antes tinha quatro capítulos e agora é só uma one-shot!

Espero que vocês leiam, mesmo se já tenham lido antes já que ela ta um pouco diferente e pra melhor...

Obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews antes e aos que mandarem agora!

Bjos na bunda,

_Mari!_


	2. Correndo atras do seu presente de natal!

**Correndo atrás do seu presente de natal!**

Essa fic e inteiramente dedicada a minha aluna e amiga KriKri ou mais conhecida como Uchiha Kristal XD Mulher te adoro XD Sua fic de presente é essa, não ta terminada não XD

* * *

**Mas o importante é, considerem as idades atuais e a mortes oficiais do manga! Ou seja todo mundo crescidinho e pessoinhas mortas etc etc...**

**!!!!!SPOILER!!!!**

Fingi que o Jiraya ta vivo e bom...Parece que o Itachi também morreu então...Ele ta morto mesmo.

**!!!!SPOILER!!!!!**

* * *

"Naruto, o que você quer de natal?" Despreocupadamente sakura perguntou ao companheiro de time enquanto caminha com o mesmo e Sasuke pelas ruas de Konoha.

"Eu quero um beijo da Sakura-chan" O menino respondeu. No mesmo instante levou um soco na cabeça do outro membro do time.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun" A menina disse a Sasuke. Ele a poupou do trabalho de ela mesma socar o amigo.

Em resposta o menino somente murmurou.

Ele a olhou pelo canto dos olhos enquanto pensava em como lhe dizer o que tinha pra dizer.

"Falando sério, você já sabe o que quer?" Ela disse olhando para o loiro que esfregava o novo calo na tentativa de aliviar a dor.

"Eu não quero nada material, na verdade só quero uma ceia com as pessoas que gosto!"

A menina sorriu, ele continuava o mesmo de sempre.

"Bom... Meus pais não vão ligar se eu não estiver presente na ceia desse ano!" Ela disse sorrindo, fechou os olhos por um segundo e completou. "O sasuke-kun também vai, e o Iruka-sensei, o kakashi-sensei, a Tsunade-sama, e a Shizune-san!"

"Não acha presunção de mais confirmar a presença de todos dessa maneira?" O Uchiha perguntou levemente irritado com a folga em que a amiga afirmava algo que o comprometia.

"Nenhum de vocês tem com quem passar o natal e. Eu acho que não vão fazer essa desfeita pro Naruto. Não depois de ele ter convidado todos pra uma ceia de natal na casa dele." Tinha um sorriso esperto no rosto, sabendo de que de um jeito ou de outro a ceia de natal iria ser do jeito que elaqueria.

"Mas eu não convidei ninguém!" O loiro disse inocentemente.

"Convidou sim!" Rapidamente a menina respondeu. O olhava nos olhos como numa ordem "Concorde comigo ou morra" o menino leu nos olhos da garota, e logo cedeu.

"Ta eu convidei...".

"Ah sabe quem mais vai também!?" Ela disse animada.

"Quem?"

"O Sai! Quase esqueço dele!"

Os olhos de Sasuke reviraram-se enquanto um bufo saiu de sua boca. Não era o mais devoto fã de Sai.

A menina que não deixou passar despercebida a má vontade de sasuke em ver o outro, logo juntou dói com dois e concluiu.

O Uchiha sentia ciúmes de Sai.

"E você Sasuke-kun, o que vai querer!?" Ela perguntou docemente.

"Não quero nada material também." Ele disse não ligando muito pra pergunta da menina.

Acabou perguntando de novo, "Os dois tem certeza que não querem nada material?", mas mesmo tendo a mesma afirmação de antes, ainda queria compra-lhes algo.

"E você Sakura-chan, o que quer?" O loiro perguntou, mesmo estando duro.

A garota parou pra pensar, começou a ficar vermelha... Olhou de esguelha para o Uchiha, voltou a postura normal, não sendo notada por nenhum dos dois meninos, que olhavam a multidão a sua volta comprando presentes de natal.

"Nada de material também..."

"Mas eu acho que consigo sozinha Naruto..." Pensou. Na mesma hora tinha feito todo um plano para ter a pessoa... O presente que queria.

"Mas que grupo sem graça nós somos!" Ela disse após uns segundos.

Foi então que a menina lembrou-se de que tinha um presente a comprar. "Bom, eu vou avisar a todas da ceia, agora tenho que ir comprar o presente pra uma pessoa, depois nos vemos!" Começou a andar mais rápido, quase correndo, mas a tempo de escutar naruto perguntar. "Pra quem Sakura-chan?"

"Pro Sai!" Ela disse. Olhou certa irritação no rosto do Uchiha e desapareceu num instante.

Com sua inteligência aguçada, a menina já havia bolado um plano pra conseguir exatamente o que queria de natal.

Comprou o presente de Sai, notificou a todos da ceia, obtendo a confirmação logo em seguida.

Esperou passar-se um dia e convocou uma reunião no escritório da hokage com a ajuda da mesma, propôs um amigo secreto, e em dez minutos já sabia quem tinha tirado.

Agora era só arranjar o presente de kakashi, e pra isso precisaria de Jiraya.

* * *

No dia seguinte a menina andava a procura de Jiraya e acabou achando Sasuke no meio do caminho.

"Sasuke-kun, você já sabe o que vai dar pro seu amigo secreto?" Perguntou curiosa, morria de inveja da pessoa.

"Não." Frio ele respondeu.

"Eu já comprei o presente pro meu!" Sorria enquanto os dois caminhavam lado a lado. Ficaram num silencio, que antes já fora incomodo até um dos dois o quebra-lo.

"Eu não acho nada que preste pra pessoa." Sasuke disse surpreendendo Sakura.

"Quer ajuda? Fala-me quem é?" Queria muito saber... Sempre que era algo relacionado ao Uchiha a menina se interessava de uma forma extraordinária, em outro caso não despertaria curiosidade nenhuma nela.

"Não." Limitou-se me responder.

"Não quer falar mesmo?"

"Não"

"Tem certeza?"

"Absoluta"

"Mesmo!?" Ele a olhou com muita irritação exalando de seus olhos.

"Esta me irritando."

"Mas você tem..." Nem terminou de falar; ele a cortou antes.

"Se não fosse amigo SECRETO eu até falava!" Ele disse irritado.

"Desculpa" Parecia uma criança se desculpando com o pai, abaixou a cabeça e tom de voz.

"Eu vou treinar com Kakashi!" E no mesmo instante desapareceu.

A menina mesmo assim ficou surpresa em ouvir-lo dando satisfações dizendo onde ia e com quem. Isso não era do feitio do menino.

"Deve estar mudando com o tempo."

* * *

Algumas horas se passaram e agora Sakura tentava convencer outro ninja a ceder a seus subornos.

"Eu te dou a nova edição do Icha-Icha Paradise"

"Sakura eu não vou parar os treinos com Sasuke só por que você quer, eles são importantes e... A nova edição?" O ninja copiador perguntou surpreso. Ganhar uma edição de qualquer série de seus amados livros era bom, mas ganhar uma nova era melhor ainda.

"A nova edição!" Ela sorriu vitoriosa confirmando.

"Yare Yare...Uma pausa não vai ser má idéia mesmo."

"Mas Sakura ela ainda não foi publicada, como você vai fazer pra conseguir?" Um pouco curioso o sensei perguntou.

"Isso não interessa!" Respondeu brincalhona, e sumiu logo em seguida.

A menina andava atrás de Jiraya subornando mais uma vez outro ninja.

"Se você me der só uma copia adiantada, te dou fotos de algumas meninas de biquíni." Argumentou de primeira.

"FEITO, FEITO" Em menos de um segundo o sannin dizia freneticamente.

"Mais fácil que roubar doce de criança..." Ela sorriu, tudo corria como o planejado.

* * *

E no dia seguinte mais uma fase de seu plano era posto em ação.

Era manha e Sakura estava escondida no meio de árvores arbustos e grama alta que rodeavam um lago freqüentado por banhistas, em geral mulheres.

Repetia mentalmente... "É pelo Sasuke-kun, pelo Sasuke-kun!" E era só esse pensamento que a mantinha naquele lugar.

Cinco banhistas apareceram, mulheres de biquínis. Exatamente o que queria.

Arrumou a câmera e começou a fotografar.

" Vocês escutaram um click?" Uma das meninas perguntou.

"Não, mas eu acho que vi um flash!" Outra respondeu.

A kunoichi ignorou os comentários, e continuou fotografando.

"Será que tem algum tarado por aqui?"

"Ah, era o que faltava!" ironicamente uma delas falou.

"Eu vi, e ouvi!" A garota berrou um agudo "AH tem um tarado aqui com certeza!".

No mesmo segundo as cinco garotas que minutos atrás se divertiam na água estavam a correr agora.

"Já tenho o suficiente mesmo..." E a kunoichi também deixou o lugar.

Em dez segundos Sakura estava à frente de Jiraya.

"Aqui estão as fotos!" Orgulhosa de si mesma ela disse enquanto entregava-lhe as fotos.

"Aqui está o livro!" Ansioso pelas fotos ele disse enquanto entregava-lhe o livro.

Estava prestes a sair pela janela do quarto de hotel em que o sannin estava hospedado quando se lembrou de lago.

"Se alguém ficar sabendo que fui eu... Marco-lhe com outra cicatriz de médica-nin... Se é que me entende" Ameaçou-lhe, ele por sua vez passou a mão sobre a cicatriz já existente, engolindo em seco.

Não seria justo ele quem desafiaria a pupila de Tsunade e companheira de time de Naruto, outro que marcou-lhe o corpo.

"De acordo" E agora sim ela foi-se pela janela.

Não se passaram nem cinco minutos e ela fazia outra troca.

"Kakashi-sensei o livro!" Ela disse. "Entrego no dia de natal!"

"Treino cancelado!" O sensei disse.

"Agora já tenho o presente de amigo secreto e o treino cancelado. Ótimo... Desse jeito vou ter muito tempo livre pra ficar com o Sasuke-kun!" Pensou.

Ela sorriu e foi embora.

* * *

O próximo dia chegou, e Sakura já estava dando continuação em seu pequeno grande plano.

"Sasuke-kun!" Chamava-o.

"Hun" Limitou-se a responder.

"Sasuke-kun... Você já comprou os presentes de natal?" Dessa tentava ser mais delicada, não queria irritá-lo como da última vez.

O menino suspirou levando a garota achar que o irritou novamente, isso até ele dizer:

"Eu preciso de ajuda na compra do presente de amigo secreto!"

Sorriu e respondeu: "Mas é claro que eu te ajudo!".

"De qualquer jeito é bom saber que você não vai saber anda além de que é uma mulher!"

"Tudo bem!"

Estavam andando a um bom tempo, procurando presentes. Sasuke olhava sem muito interesse as olhas por que passava, até que passou os olhos numa vitrine de um antiquário, e lá deixou seus olhos repousarem. Fixou-os na vitrine, em um objeto em especial.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun…" Escutou segundos depois. Estavam-no chamando e ele ao menos escutara.

Ignorou Sakura inconscientemente, lembrou-se dos tempos que sua mãe pai e todo o clã eram vivos quando seu irmão era só o melhor ninja que ele já vira, quando era feliz. Ficou assim fixado na boneca de porcelana amostra naquela vitrine, lembrando de sua mãe.

Sakura olhou de Sasuke para a boneca. "Sasuke-kun essa boneca... é especial pra você!?"

O garoto saiu do transe.

"É só uma boneca Sakura, como pode ser especial pra alguém!?" Tirou finalmente os olhos do objeto.

Ela que o olhava meio perdida só pode pensar: "É... É mais especial do que parece pelo visto" Pensou.

"Vamos... Quero acabar isso logo!"

"Ta e o que pensa em comprar-la?"

Puseram-se a andar novamente.

"Uma peça de roupa."

"Roupa! E você conhece o gosto dela?"

"Deve gostar das mesmas coisas que você... Se não servir ela troca!"

"Mau humor..." Murmurou pra se mesma.

A menina avistou uma loja de que gostava e saiu puxando o menino consigo, começou-lhe a mostrar vestidas blusas saias na empolgação de sair pra fazer compras com ele.

"Olha que vestido lindo!" Ela disse segurando um vestido vermelho delicado.

"Experimenta..." Um pouco sem graça ele pediu-a.

"Ah Sasuke-kun... Pra que, eu não tenho dinheiro pra comprar um vestido pra mim agora...".

"Se ficar bom eu compro pra amiga secreta."

Um sorriso formou-se no rosto da menina e ela logo correu para o provador mais próximo.

"Sou eu! Sou eu!" Ela pensava, "Só poder ser isso, me pediu ajuda pra na verdade comprar algo pra mim! Sim! Sim a amiga secreta dele sou eu!".

Vestiu o vestido e saiu do provador, estava linda com ele. Desanimou-se um pouco ao ver a reação sem graça de Sasuke, mesmo assim a garota estava felicíssima.

Sakura ainda acabou experimentando outras roupas e depois de um tempo, ambos separaram-se.

* * *

Assim que saiu da vista de Sasuke Sakura correu para o antiquário de antes.

Entrou e foi direto ao balcão com o caixa no fim da loja.

"Com licença eu queria saber o preço da boneca de porcelana exposta na vitrine!" Disse ao único funcionário da loja presente.

"599" O rapaz que aparentava ter uns trinta anos disse.

Espantou-se com o preço. Para uma boneca ele era bem cara.

"Tem como você fazer um desconto?"

"Não."

"Por favor! Essa boneca é muito importante pra mim e francamente o preço de vocês é alto demais!".

"Desculpe, mas não posso.".

"Por favor! Não tem como nós negociarmos isso? É natal pelo amor de deus!"

"De jeito nenhum!" Era um homem de poucas palavras.

Tentou convencer o homem de todas as maneiras possíveis, sedução suborno chantagem, estava ficando sem argumentos. Acabou por fim desabafando...

"E então ele voltou sabe!? Desde então nossa relação esta cada vez mais...Menos fria, mas mesmo assim eu não tenho certeza se ele sente algo por mim...Por isso que eu realmente queria a boneca, você não sabe como agradar Uchiha Sasuke é difícil..." Olhou o rapaz num pedido de apresentação, queria saber seu nome.

"Yamada Tarō"

"Então Taro-kun você não sabe como é difícil agradar o Sasuke...".

"Sakura façamos assim se você me arranjar um encontro com a assistente da Hokage, eu te dou um desconto de trinta por cento!"

O rosto da menina iluminou-se.

"Feito!"

* * *

Depois de muito procurar Sakura finalmente achara Shizune em meio à correria de natal que acontecia no prédio da hokage. Aproveitou e começou a explicar-lhe sobre Taro.

"Então ele é uma gracinha!" Dizia enquanto tentava convence-la a sair com o desconhecido.

"Eu não sei... Encontro à cegas... Ele é realmente bonito né!?" Não podia deixar de estar receosa.

"Não." Pensou. "Claro!" Disse.

"Bom... Tudo bem se você diz... Eu só tenho que tirar um dia de folga com Tsunade-sama!"

"Deixa que eu faço isso..." Não esperou a resposta saiu correndo em direção ao escritório da mesma.

A garota escancarou a porta da hokage ao entrar em sua sala sem bater ou anunciar-se. Acabou levando uma bronca mas depois de um acordo envolvendo saquê a hokage ficou mais que satisfeita em dar o dia seguinte de folga para Shizune.

* * *

Era seu dia de folga e Shizune estava atrasada para o encontro com o amigo bonito de Sakura.

Chegou ao local combinado e só então se lembrou que não sabia como identifica-lo.

"Shizune-san!" Um estranho chamou-lhe.

"Sim!?" Perguntou, não imaginou que era esse o rapaz de seu encontro. Não tinha nada de tão lindo como Sakura disse.

"Pronta pra sair?" Ele perguntou.

"Como?" Estava confusa, o homem falava de que?

"Sakura não te falou? Ela disse que você estaria me esperando!"

"Ele até que se parece um pouco com o sasuke-kun" Lembrou-se da menina dizendo.

"Mas você não tem nada haver com Sasuke!" Disse espantada.

"Como?"

"Nada... Vamos!" Sorriu sem graça e disse desanimada. Sakura com certeza iria pagar por isso.

* * *

Sakura acordou na véspera de natal, tomou banho se arrumou e comeu. Pegou um saco cheio de presentes e foi distribuí-los aos amigos que não estriam na ceia de natal.

Voltou pra casa com o saco ainda cheio, porém dessa vez com presentes para ela que recebeu em troca dos que deu.

Almoçou com os pais e passou o resto do dia abrindo presentes. Finalmente resolveu tomar banho e arrumar-se para a ceia.

Demorou um tempo, mas Sakura por fim decidiu-se com que roupa iria. A menina andava a caminho da casa de Naruto, adiantada já que ajudaria o amigo a preparar a casa, quando esbarrou com sai no meio do caminho. Convidou-o para ajudar e foram juntos para casa do amigo.

Estavam quase em frente a porta da casa quando escutaram um barulho de explosão, correram até o apartamento e ao chegarem não podiam ter tido surpresa maior. Lá estavam Naruto e Sasuke caídos no chão.

"Meu deus o que houve com vocês?" Sakura perguntou assuatda.

"Sakura-chan como esta bonita!" Naruto disse levantando-se

"Naruto, o que houve aqui?" Ainda estava preocupada.

"É que agente estava tentando fazer o frango de natal, só que o fogo não pegava então o teme usou um de seus jutsus, mas parece que ele exagerou e, pois fogo demais!" Disse a última parte olhando com raiva o amigo.

A menina não pode deixar de rir deixando Sasuke em especial muito emburrado.

"Naruto, não é frango que se faz no natal, eu disse que era peru, P-E-R-U!... Meu deus olha a cara de vocês!" Ainda ria divertindo-se com a cara de bobos dos dois.

Ela em fim decidiu sair com sai para comprar um peru, mas a protestos muito discretos de Sasuke ficou com ele para limpar o fogão enquanto Sai e Naruto saíram para comprar o peru.

Limparam o fogão e boa parte da cozinha em uma hora.

"Não é estranho eles ainda não chagarem?" Sasuke perguntou. "Não sasuke-kun, é véspera de natal vai ser difícil os dois acharem um peru a venda..." Ela respondeu.

Estavam novamente num silencio incomodo, Sakura daria qualquer coisa para acabar com ele. Sentou-se no chão cansada e para sua surpresa Sasuke sentou-se ao seu lado.

A menina precisou de muita coragem pra fazer o que fez em seguida: Suspirou e colocou a cabeça no ombro do menino.

Ele por sua vez ficou um pouco vermelho, e deixou a cabeça da menina onde estava.

Dez minutos depois Naruto e Sai chegaram com um belo peru e os quatro arrumaram a casa toda para os convidados.

* * *

Onze e horas e todos estavam lá. Uma hora depois e já era natal, resolveram então começar o amigo secreto e depois abrir os presentes restantes de baixo da árvore.

"Meu amigo secreto... Pertence á um clã extinto" Um pouco bêbada Tsunade dizia. Ela então andou até o último Uchiha e entregou-lhe um embrulho.

Ele agradeceu e um sorriso gingante foi estampado no rosto de Sakura.

Contra vontade ele falou "Meu amigo secreto é a Shizune!" Entregou-lhe o presente e destruiu o sorriso de Sakura.

Sakura estava pasma, mas tratou de esconder isso de todos. Esperou o amigo secreto terminar e arranjou uma desculpa qualquer para sair e ficar um pouco sozinha no telhado da casa. Precisava de um tempo sozinha para melhor o humor.

Sasuke esperou um pouco e foi atrás de sakura com um presente nas mãos.

Chegou ao telhado e viu Sakura sentada na beirada de costas, andou até ela e colocou o presente de um lado da menina enquanto sentou-se do outro.

Ela virou pro presente e depois para sasuke que sentava.

"É pra você!" Ele disse olhando a vista.

Ela ficou sem palavras e depois agradeceu com um simples e baixo: "Obrigada".

"Não vai abrir?" Ele perguntou. "Ah! Claro!"

Rasgou o embrulho como uma criança, e sorriu maravilhada como uma criança quando viu o vestido que tanto gostou dentro dele.

"Sasuke-kun! É o vestido..." Disse olhando o vestido. Colocou-o de volta na caixa e a caixa ao seu lado e num ato um pouco impensado abraçou o menino.

"No fim valeu aquele trabalho todo com o plano pra ter mais tempo livre com ele!" Ela pensou.

"Obrigada Sasuke-kun!" Disse deixando-o vermelho. "De nada..." Ele respondeu.

"Espera um momento ta?" Ela disse antes de correr de volta para a casa trocar-se no banheiro, pegar o seu presente para Sasuke e voltar.

"O que achou?" Ela disse assim que chegou ao telhado dando uma voltinha enquanto andava para onde estava antes.

Ele demorou um pouco pra tirar os olhos da menina e depois disse um tímido "Ficou bom!".

Ela sentou-se ao seu lado no mesmo lugar de antes e entregou-lhe o seu presente.

"É de mim pra você!" Ela disse sorrindo.

Ele abriu a caixa e ficou perplexo ao ver a boneca do antiquário.

"Eu sei que é especial pra você, pelo jeito que a encarava. Será que você pode me contar a história dela agora?"

"Ela era da minha mãe...".

Sakura olhou pra ele pega de surpresa.

"Ela gostava muito dessa boneca, eu lembro que um dia quase a quebrei... Minha mãe fica muito brava... Por que antes de ser dela, foi da minha avó, e antes da minha bisavó... Era repassada a cada geração. Minha mãe tinha muito carinho por essa boneca."

"Sasuke-kun... Não fazia idéia de que ela era tão especial...". A menina estava surpresa de ter ela dado um presente tão significativo ao Uchiha e feliz por mais uma vez ter sido ela a ter o dado.

"Obrigada Sakura..." Ele disse olhando-a.

A menina já estava completamente vermelha, pela primeira vez ela em muito tempo ela conseguia ver sentimentos nos olhos de Sasuke.

"De-De nada" Gaguejou nervosa. "Eu só queria te agradar..." Não agüentou olhar por tanto tempo os olhos de Sasuke e desviou o olhar para a vista. "Eu só queria te ver feliz nesse primeiro natal depois de tantos anos em konoha!" Ela disse por fim.

"Sakura?" Ele a chamou. Ela virou o rosto para ele e antes que pudesse responder foi pega de surpresa por um beijo.

Correspondeu e depois sorriu.

"Obrigada Sasuke-kun... Acabei de ganhar o que mais queria!" Ela disse ainda um pouco vermelha.

Ele empurrou levemente a cabeça de Sakura para seu ombro e disse: "Você acha que um dia você aceitaria ficar com essa boneca?". Perguntou enquanto os dois olhava a bela vista natalina de mãos dadas.

**FIM**


	3. Pode ignorar!

Isso aqui só foi pra fic ser atualizada.


End file.
